


Dreaming of Love

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Angel, trust me, yeah?” What could Aziraphale do other than smile and take his love's hand.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Dreaming of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of [amiegalilei’s](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galileojones) Fantober 2020 prompts: Music/Dancing.

Crowley knew that Aziraphale would be out during this time for at least an hour. He began setting up everything for his impromptu idea. Hopefully the angel liked it and wouldn’t be too upset that the demon moved some furniture around. He rearranged what he needed to and positioned everything in just the right spot. The final piece to be moved was the ancient gramophone Aziraphale owned. Crowley shook his head fondly. One day the angel would be caught up to at least a newer record player from the 20th century, but until then the gramophone would do just fine. He dug through Aziraphale’s records and found the perfect one for the occasion. Just as Crowley finished placing the record on the gramophone, Aziraphale walked into the shop. 

“What’s going on,” Aziraphale asked while hanging up his coat. 

“I just thought, well, that we could dance. It’s been awhile since either of us have so…” Crowley trailed off. Aziraphale’s face softened. 

“Well they don’t hold dances like they used to dear, but you also know I can’t dance. And not just because I’m an angel. Remember what happened during the 1920’s?” He ignored Crowley’s snort and continued. “The only reason I was remotely successful with the Gavotte was because it had simple steps I could follow.” Crowley held out his hand.

“Angel, trust me, yeah?” What could Aziraphale do other than smile and take his love's hand. 

As he was pulled into Crowley, the demon snapped his fingers and two things happened simultaneously. The first thing was that the music started up. Definitely a miracle since the gramophone is a manual one. The second thing was their clothes switching to Victorian style suits. Aziraphale looked down and then back up to see Crowley smirking. The demon placed the hand that was not already being held onto Aziraphale’s side while Aziraphale took his free hand, placing it on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley led the two of them, simply swaying back and forth. He didn’t want to do any elaborate dance with his angel. Occasionally, Crowley would twirl Aziraphale and bring him close again. The angel let his head rest on Crowley’s shoulder and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. 

“Why did you choose this song, dear?”

“Look, just because he’s one of yours* doesn’t mean his music is bad,” Crowley smirked, placing a kiss to the angel’s curls. “I just thought it was perfect to dance to with you,” he said quietly. 

The song eventually came to an end and the two slowly stopped their movements, but didn’t part ways. Golden eyes stared into pure blue ones. Crowley leaned down to delicately kiss Aziraphale. 

“I love you, angel. Even now this all feels like a dream.”

“I love you too, dearest,” he said with a gentle smile. “If this is all just a dream, I hope we never wake up.” He leaned back into Crowley, both wrapping their arms around each other and the gramophone started the song back up. They danced late into the night, whispering their never ending love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *As per the book, Heaven has two composers, Elgar and Liszt, whereas Hell has the rest of them like Bach and Beethoven. While searching for a song for these two to dance to, I remembered this and found a wonderful song and thought it would be perfect for the two of them. This song really hits me in the emotions and I hate it XD which meant it was the perfect song for these two. I actually quite enjoy the song and listened to it while writing this story.  
> I highly recommend you give the song a listen and maybe even reread this with the song. Here's the [link](https://youtu.be/MBOa-2b4uQQ). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it please leave a comment or kudos. They make my days so much brighter <3 
> 
> Come chat over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
